Lights, Camera, and Action!
by Vanessa-Jayde
Summary: Nothing beats being with celebrities-right? May would seem to think so, until that very person is someone she knows very well, can May handle watch him being in the spotlight-as she experiences many things about the entertainment business and learns many secrets of all the stars, including an unrequited love that has been going on-will this affect May and her friendship with him?
1. Chapter 1

Okay firstly, this is my first time writing for the games/anime so only constructive reviews allowed any sort of hating is not permitted! (and yes I have played all the games and watch all seasons of it, I basically grew up with it like the rest of you guys XD)

Secondly, big WARNING, the main pairing is Belleshipping and Hoennchampionshipping and among others if you don't like it turn away now-I support all ships of Pokémon no matter how silly/repulsive it may seem and rather focus on what/if the pairing can bring not because "Oh My Gosh, they would look so cute, they should go together!" and no shipping bashing/wars will be started-everyone's favourite ships will be respected here (so if there are any haters here read on or go away (I won't tolerate anyone who will disregard this and be rude anyway).

Lastly, this is requested by CK (I hope I did you proud!)

NOTE: May be silently AU-ish but it's still in the Pokémon World sort of XD and character roles may differ.

* * *

><p>...Contest Idol...<p>

_"Go Rock Quads next single is a hit!" _

"_Lisia wonderful emotional stage performance with Ali!_"

I let out a sigh as I flipped through the magazine which was focusing on the entertainment world from Battles, Contests, Movies and big events like awards and maybe a scandal here or there but mainly it was mostly on these "Contest Idols" I failed to see the difference between them and a Coordinator, they participated in contests just like a coordinator-I looked at the page with Lisia and her Altaria and guess that it was the emotion that they pulled off or stage presence that they have-unlike a coordinator where we have to appeal ourselves and the Pokémon-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shrill squeal and I look over to see a group of girls not far from where I was gushing over something I sigh again it seems that they were watching that trailer of the season of that new romance drama that had become so well liked by everyone and it was being filmed right here in LaRousse

_"Oh My Gosh, the producers do not disappoint!" _

_"The chemistry between everyone is amazing! It's evident that Shukari is totally going to become a couple!" _

_"What about those new comers? I can see a love square forming between Kyohei and Mei!"_

I tuned out their excited chatter and continued flipping through the magazine when my eye caught the attention of a familiar person I knew so well and was shocked at the words forming across the page.

_"So do you love me now?" _

'ACK!" I suddenly got up hitting my chair back as it fell with a thud towards the ground as I glanced around thinking that he was here, earning strange looks from around everyone who was in the popular Café listening to it, I turned my head towards the screen being shown by a bunch of Block-bots and there was...

"Drew!" I suddenly cried out earning looks from everyone again but this time it wasn't of annoyance but surprise and maybe a few glares from the girls, I get the feeling I was about to be creamed and was about to made a dash for it but felt myself being grabbed and forced back into my seat as I cringed when I felt a spot of pain come upon me and looked to see that it was a girl with short red hair and clear blue eyes.

"Are you Drew's girlfriend? I won't let you ruin what Shukari has become!" I tried to see if there was anyway to see if I could escape as I saw her hand raised about to slap me, but it never came as the sound of the Café door opening and the sound of gasps could be faintly heard as two separate footsteps entered the room.

I glanced to see him let out a smirk appear on his face as he looked at me and did his whole "flipping a hand through his hair motion" but my eyes weren't on him but the girl he was him, as she motioned with her eyes for me to follow her away quickly...

* * *

><p>This is it for now, but I have got to say this is the shortest I have ever written, which is just terrible-I don't deserve to call myself a writer if it's this short (Don't mind me, I'm just shocked at this).<p>

If anybody is confused, an Idol doesn't necessarily mean a singer, but someone who is able do many things-modelling, acting-etc, I know it's not like how the Contest Idol category is in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, just work with me here XD, just to clear this up the character's acting roles will be their Japanese Names which is perfect I don't think anybody would be happy if I gave them English names for them instead and is a homage to the original games.

Well anyway please review, more to come.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I just want to say thanks to everyone that takes the time to read this I don't really care for reviews I'm just glad that you guys are reading anything I write but I would love to here your opinions as I'm getting a lot of views (I'm assuming that everyone likes it?) so please review I would like to know what you think. Thanks to everyone who messaged me in my inbox but please write what you like in a review.

Note: Yes I make all my Prologues/First Chapters short to test the waters to see how I do and the reactions of whatever fanbase it is I don't want to write something like long for someone to skim through the whole thing, it's my writing style to do it short and interesting enough which will just either leave people interested to take a look or those who want more which is why I get told that a lot from many people.

* * *

><p>…Dawn's Secret Part I…<p>

I was doing my best to keep up with her she was walking a bit too quickly for my case she kept stopping suddenly and looking around as if making sure that no one was following us I guess she must have to do this often enough being famous—we suddenly stopped near a boutique in an alley called _Shimmer In A Shadow_, she turned around at me and smiled as she waited patitently for me to catch my breath.

"We should be okay here-Drew will keep them busy and high-tail it out of there later, he is pratically from here after all. I'm Dawn and you are?"

"Ma-May" I manged to wheeze out but a little ding went inside of my mind at what she said when I felt something strange in my chest, I noticed her staring at me intensly and I stared back to which she just smiled.

Sorry I'm not making you uncomfortable am I? I was about to be a little sarcastic about it but I thought better and just shook my head as she continued talking about how she was just curious about me as Drew mentioned her all the time from when I first met his arrogant ass and my beginning as a coordinator and other things that I didn't know about Drew himself which made me a little jealous which she was very perceptive of.

"You like him don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I barely know who he is anymore!"

All she did she was smiled and laughed but not one of malice one of someone who didn't mean any harm—she pulled something out that was hanging around her neck it was a ring and a very simple but elegant one at that containing a black gemstone carved into a black rose with a gold band.

"You have nothing to worry about, I-I'm actually engaged" She managed to get the words out in a small whisper causing me to make my jaw drop-this girl engaged?! She was basically the same age as me almost, she just laughed at me again and I burst out laughing too.

"Well _this _looks like fun-what are you girls up too without me? " We both turned our heads to see Drew there walking up to the two of us and I was very puzzled so I just blurted out what I was thinking.

"How did you know Dawn and I were here?"

He pointed to the boutique we were standing in front and explained that it was a safehaven for many celebrities as well as a very great store managed by two exclusive designers who are friends of Dawn, he opened the door and ushered us inside but not before frowning at Dawn putting her engagement ring back inside her clothing as she hastily walked ahead and greeted the two owners a boy with hair colour similar to Dawn but a little darker then hers wearing completely blue and black and a fashionable hat and a girl with short black hair and a white bow in her hair with a matching dress, and shoes and after the introductions we got talking after awhile but after that…

I didn't know exactly what to do since Drew had laid himself on a lounge and fallen alseep, he was probably tired from keeping all those girls busy so I could escape and Dawn was busy talking to her friends and I wanted to find out who her fiance was but something else had taken my interest it was a long pink ball gown with a red flowing material hidden beneath the pink frills of the dress completed with a small white jacket with yellow ribbons and a pair of beautifly wings on the back of it—something elegant and flashy but not too much (That dress May wore in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew not the best description I know just bear with me)

I guess I was busy admiring that Riley took notice and came over to me and said that I had amazing taste and he even let me tried it on and when I came out of the dressing room I earned a big squeal from Dawn and Marley, a nod of approval from Riley and an usual comment from Drew.

"Don't listen to him, May you look amazing! I know! You can wear this dress to my wedding!"

"I couldn't I mean I barely know you that well"—but Dawn didn't care she deemed us friends already which wasn't half bad I noticed Drew had that very same reaction when Dawn put her ring away, I just shrugged it off."

"Well if you don't mind having me there I be honoured to come."

"Great! I will just make you an personal V.I.P invite and give it to you myself. Riley charge up her dress and I will pay for it."

"Sure thing sis." I blinked twice upon his words which just made everyone laughed at my reaction I guess I didn't miss the obvious resemeblance between the two of them and just laughed it off myself included.

But our fun was short when we the door suddenly came off it's hinges and smoke started filling the room and the sound of somethng breaking I assumed it was one of the windows and the sound of many footsteps and the many grunts noises coming from the others I guessing they were fighting them off—I tried to find Dawn but I didn't have to when the smoke cleared Riley, Marley and Drew were being held by people in Red and Blue uniforms and one of them had Dawn in a chokehold as I watched the thing unfold hidden from where I was helpless.

* * *

><p>I was typing like a mad-men getting this chapter done as I was getting many ideas as it came to me and yes this chapter is longer but Word and Fan-fiction's idea of long are both very different. Don't hate me when I reveal who Dawn is engaged too (and no it's not Volkner, I love the pairing but no sorry but if you want to see Beaconshipping read my other fanfic a Wishing Disaster just don't hate me for those who are fans of Volkner X Jasmine) so who would you guys like to see Dawn Fiancé be?<p>

Feel free to inbox me your sugesstions and please review!


End file.
